Dragonball Z the Beginnings
by Nalika2431
Summary: What if Goku knew who he really was before Raditz came to earth? And what if he had more than one sibling what would happen read and find out
1. Chapter1:The Saiyans Tells

**Dragonball Z the Beginning**

**Chapter 1: **

**The Saiyan Tells**

**Told by Vegeta and Goku Jr.**

**It's been five years since the battle with Piccolo Goku has married and had a son, Gohan, who he named after his grandfather. He and Gohan were going to go to a reunion at Goku's old Martial Arts master's house so that he could introduce his son to them, not knowing that a new threat was just on the horizon. Goku had no idea that he was being searched for by his older, evil brother, Raditz.**

**But Raditz was looking for a guy named 'Kakarot'. Eventually Raditz picked up on a power level and thinking it was his brother he headed in that direction. But what he found there wasn't his brother, it was Piccolo, Goku's rival at the time. Unfortunately for Piccolo Raditz was much more powerful and was about to destroy him when his Scouter picked up on another signal. Kakarot's signal.**

**Meanwhile as Raditz was on his way there Goku and Gohan had just arrived at the islands. Goku introduced his son, Gohan, to Roshi, Bulma, and Krillin when all of a sudden there was a strange man who had been searching for his younger brother, which turned out to be Goku, showed up. But what Raditz didn't know or what Goku thought he knew was that Goku knew that he was a Saiyan and of his mission. His mission to destroy all Earthlings on Earth. But what Goku didn't realize was that this was the second oldest, not Cecil, the oldest in his family. He was the one brother who didn't know of the plan that the King his son, Vegeta, Goku, his twin brothers Zetheros and Raymond, his sister Teara, his oldest brother Cecil, his youngest brother Rage and his father Bardock had made to get rid of Frieza.**

**I guess we should start at the beginning. When Goku first found out that he was a Saiyan.**

**It all started when Goku was fourteen. He had gotten real sick with a virus. A virus a Saiyan could only get. After he had recovered him Krillin and Bulma all wondered how he had gotten sick in the first place. Roshi said that he knew how and of course the three friends wanted to know.**

**Roshi told them that it was a virus that only Saiyans could get. At first Goku didn't believe that he wasn't from Earth but then Roshi said "Naturally your grandfather said you wouldn't believe me so he made this." and he held up a tape. Roshi put it in the VCR and once again Goku was looking in the face of his dead grandfather.**

'_**Goku if you're watching this then that means that Roshi has told you who you are and that you didn't believe him. But you are a Saiyan like me your grandfather' **_**and after that Goku believed Roshi of course**

**After he found out that he was a Saiyan Goku had Bulma get her dad to build him a spaceship so that he could go to the Saiyan planet where he would meet someone with who he would have many friendship trials with… Vegeta. He and Vegeta met when Goku had first got there, but the first person Goku met when he got there was his father Bardock. Bardock took Goku to their hideout explaining about his gift which was how he knew that Goku was coming. When they got there the saw that there was already someone there training. It was Prince Vegeta.**

"**Kakarot this is Prince Vegeta." said Bardock.**

"**Bardock please I told you, call me Vegeta I told you that my father considers you family." said Vegeta**

"**Sorry anyway this is my son Kakarot." said Bardock**

"**Nice to meet you." said Vegeta**

"**You too." said Goku.**

"**So Kakarot did my father tell you?" asked Bardock.**

"**No he was killed. I think the people in the village said it was a giant ape that killed him." said Goku**

"**So who told you?" asked Vegeta**

"**My Martial Arts-" however Goku was interrupted by a young man that look very much like Goku himself and Bardock.**

"**Father we've got a problem."**

"**What is it, Zetheros?" asked Bardock**

"**There's a strange ship out side and its not from our planet of Enterra"**

"**Don't worry Zetheros. It's Kakarot's ship." said Bardock**

"**Which reminds me from what you guys told me about Frieza I don't want him knowing about it." said Goku **

"**How are you going to hid it?" asked Zetheros looking over at his twin. "The thing is huge."**

"**Come and see." said Goku simply and they left wondering what Goku was planning. When they got to his ship he pressed a small button on the panel and it changed into a capsule. Goku turned to his father brother and Vegeta and said "Just like that."**

"**Whoa."**

"**Anyway I'm going to get Cecil Raditz and Millisar. Not to mention Raymond and Teara." said Zetheros walking away.**

"**Zetheros wait!" called Bardock**

"**What Father?"**

"**Just get Cecil, Raymond, Teara, and Millisar." said Bardock walking back to the hideout.**

"**Okay." said Zetheros.**

"**Okay Kakarot you stay here with Vegeta. Vegeta is your father in?"**

"**If by 'in' you mean in the castle then yes." said Vegeta.**

"**Okay you two stay here." said Bardock**

"**Okay." said Goku and Vegeta in unison. **

**After Bardock left Vegeta went back to training while Goku watched. Until Vegeta asked if Goku would train with him. Goku had to admit it was a good idea. He was wondering how Saiyans who had grown up to be fighters fought. He did fight often but only to protect his friends and home. **

"**So what do you say Kakarot?"**

"**Sure I would like that." said Goku**

**While Bardock went to Vegeta's father and while Vegeta and Goku was training Zetheros came back with, who Goku assumed was, Cecil, Millisar, Raymond and Teara. "Well you must be Kakarot."**

"**Why does everyone keep calling me 'Kakarot'?"**

"**Because that's your Saiyan name." said Bardock walking through the door with the Saiyan King Vegeta's father.**

**He walked over to Goku and said "You must be Bardock's third son. My name is Vegeta."**

"**Whoa." said Goku surprised at the King having the same name as Vegeta, with who Goku became fast friends. The only person he could remember becoming friends with so fast was his best friend on Earth Krillin.**

**Goku stayed on Vegeta for one year occasionally checking up on Krillin and the others. On the last week he was there King Vegeta, who had had enough of Frieza, had made a plan with Bardock to get rid of Frieza once and for all. He called Vegeta and Goku in to speak with them privately and to tell them of plan as Bardock had already told his and Vegeta's other children.**

"**The only problem we have Cerino. He's causing chaos. You boys are the strongest Saiyans I have ever seen. You boys can stop him." he said and Goku and Vegeta just looked at one another.**

**So Goku and Vegeta went to the cave where Cerino was. They battled with all they had but in the end Cerino made Goku and Vegeta so mad that for a brief moment their hair was blonde. They then beat him with a combination of Goku's KameHame wave and Vegeta's Galick Gun. Once they powered down and went back to the castle, they told the King that it was over. "Well with Cerino at least." said Goku**

"**Good the plan has been set into motion Bardock explained to Frieza about your ship Kakarot and Frieza would like to see you." King Vegeta said**

"**Right." Goku said. He knew that this was coming and he had already had the perfect way to get everyone except for Cecil, Raditz, and Vegeta to Earth with him.**

**As he walked over to where Frieza was Goku noticed that the guards just leered at him. "So your Kakarot? The Saiyan that was sent Earth?"**

"**Yes. I've come back to request that I take help back with me. The people of Earth are stronger than what we had originally thought and I need help eliminating them."**

"**Do you have anyone in mind?"**

"**Yes. I would like to take three of my brothers and sister, Teara. I would also like to take Akan, Zeke, Kain, Reiha, and Aldo."**

"**Very well."**

"**Thank you sir."**

**And so Goku took his leave with his three brothers Raymond, Zetheros, and Rage. His sister Teara. Vegeta's four brothers Akan, Zeke, Aldo and Kain and his sister Reiha. As they were on their way back to Earth something terrible was getting ready to take place. Goku, meanwhile was training hard with Zetheros. When they asked him why he was training so hard, he didn't tell them that it was because he was making up for all the sparing matches he had missed with them while he grew up on Earth. No he told that that by the time they would get there it would be a week before the World Tournament and he was going to enter again. As they got to Earth Goku landed the ship at Capsule Corp. where all of Goku's friends were. Goku went out of the ship when they got there to meet a very surprised Krillin Bulma and Roshi.**

"**Why are all of you surprised." asked Goku **

"**Well we didn't expect you to bring anyone back with you." said Bulma**

"**So who are all your friends Goku?" asked Krillin**

"**Why are they calling you that Kakarot?" asked Teara**

"**I'll explain that to you guys later." said Goku "And I'll explain why these guys are calling me Kakarot later." he said to Bulma Roshi and Krillin. "So you guys wanted to know who these guys are? Well these four are my family." he said pointing at Teara Raymond Zetheros and Millisar. "And these five are well… hey Bulma do you remember the last time I contacted you before I left?"**

"**Yeah…" Bulma said slowly.**

"**You remember the guy that was with me? Vegeta?"**

"**Yeah." she said wondering what Goku was getting at.**

"**Well these four boys here, Akan, Zeke Aldo and Kain are his brothers and this is his sister Reiha." said Goku and when his friends still looked confused he sighed and started to explain the plan that they made on Vegeta and then they finally understood.**

"**So Goku you planning on entering the tournament?" asked Krillin**

"**Yeah you bet I am." said Goku**

**So for the whole week Goku trained for the tournament not knowing that Zetheros Akan Millisar Aldo Reiha and Kain were entering as well. Then the day of the tournament Zetheros and the others surprised Goku and the others by entering as well. Krillin and the others also entered knowing full well that with seven Saiyans in the tournament who knows who would win. **

**Everyone fought hard until it was just Goku and Tien in the finals and even thought Goku fought as hard as he could but in the end Tien still beat him. Later on that day Goku realized that he left his power-pole and four star Dragonball in the waiting room of the tournament. When he did Krillin said that he would get them and that he would be right back.**

"**Hey Krillin be careful." said Zetheros. He didn't know what it was but there was something wrong. He could sense it. In the short time that they had been here Goku taught him and the other Saiyans how to sense powers instead of using the Scouter.**

"**Okay." said Krillin**

**So Goku and the others waited for Krillin to return but he never did. After a while they went out looking for him. They all searched for Krillin however it was Goku that found and what he found he wasn't happy about. Krillin was dead and his Dragonball was gone. Goku was enraged and he took off to find Krillin's killer ignoring his brother's calls **

"**Kakarot wait!" Zetheros yelled again. However Goku was long gone and he turned to Bulma and asked "Does he always do that?"**

"**Yes. But only when its his friends or he thinks someone isn't being treated fairly." said Bulma**

"**Just like Father and Grandfather."**

"**I guess he had to get it from somewhere." said Bulma**

**Goku looked for Krillin's killer and finally found him. However when he defeated him he found out that the real enemy was someone called King Piccolo. But when Goku faced him he was easily defeated for a Saiyan. Yajirobi, who he met before he fought Tambourine, suggested he train at Korin's tower for a few months and he did. After six months Goku once again faced King Piccolo. But this time he was better prepared and he defeated him. However before King Piccolo died he spat out another egg that would one day become the Piccolo that made friends with Goku's son, Gohan. After the battle Goku remembered that King Piccolo destroyed the Dragonballs after he had made his wish for eternal youth. Korin suggested that he go to Kami's Lookout and talk to Kami, the creator of the Dragonballs. So Goku left Korin's tower and flew on the Nimbus up to the Lookout for the first time. However when he got there he was shocked to find that Kami looked exactly like King Piccolo. Kami told Goku that in order to recreate the Dragonballs he had to spend three years training on the Lookout. Goku agreed and so his training began.**

**It had been three years since Goku's friends and family had seen him. It was the day of the World Tournament and everyone was there, including Krillin Tien Chiaotzu and Roshi. They were waiting for Goku to show when they saw the Nimbus. However the guy they saw riding it wasn't the same Goku that they had always known. To be honest they didn't even think it was Goku.**

**Suddenly the guy jumped down and landed in front of them. "Hey Guys."**

"**Goku? Is that really you?" asked Bulma**

"**Yep."**

"**Dang when Korin said that you were training he wasn't kidding." said Teara**

"**Well it looks like you haven't let up either Teara." said Goku smiling at his sister.**

"**Yeah well someone has to keep Akan and Kain in line since all they do is fight."**

"**Sounds like Zetheros and Cecil." said Goku looking over at his twin.**

"**Funny Kakarot." said Zetheros shaking his head. "I suggest if you're going to enter the tournament that you get registered. Everyone else already has." **

"**Right." said Goku suddenly serious. Zetheros noticed one thing that he had in common with him and his father he may be Saiyan and he may protect the Earth but he's still a Saiyan and Saiyans love to fight. **

**When the tournament began Goku was in the first match and the fighter he was facing was Chi-Chi although he didn't know it was her. After he won the match she told him who she was and reminded him of the promise that he had made to her when they were kids. He thought back and remembered that he promised to marry her and he told he that he would right after the tournament.**

'_**Leave it to Kakarot to put fighting first and love second. He's defiantly a Saiyan' **_**thought Akan.**

**After that the tournament continued until it was only Tien, Goku, Piccolo, and some mysterious warrior. Goku and Tien fought with Goku winning this time. And Piccolo or Majunior, beat the mysterious warrior which turned out to be Kami and was facing Goku. It was quick into the battle that they figured out that Majunior was Piccolo Jr., King Piccolo's son. Goku and Piccolo battled and finally Goku won. Kami offered him to come back to the Lookout to be the next Guardian of the Earth, but Goku refused saying that he was going to marry Chi-Chi like he promised and he called for the Nimbus.**

**Back in the present Raditz took Gohan and told Goku that in order to get him back he had to kill one hundred people. Shortly after Raditz left Piccolo showed up and said that they couldn't defeat him with out Piccolo's help. So Goku accepted his help and they took of to find Gohan and Raditz. When they found him however they found that he was too strong for them even together and they were the most powerful fighters on the planet as Goku's and Vegeta's other brothers went of into space to train for their battle with Frieza. And their sisters didn't really fight anymore.**

"**Piccolo do it!" yelled Goku as he held onto Raditz**

"**Don't be a fool Kakarot. His attack will kill us both!" Raditz yelled as Piccolo shot a beam through the both of them. It was after that Raditz told Piccolo that in one years time two more powerful Saiyans would arrive. Not knowing that his brothers were still alive and that he Vegeta Nappa and Goku weren't the only Saiyans like they had thought.**

"**Thanks to you we can train and prepare for it." said Piccolo**

**But can they really? He didn't know how much they could do without Goku there. But he knew they at least had to try and survive. And so Piccolo decided to train Gohan which would lead to a lasting friendship between the two. But could they actually defeat two more powerful Saiyans. Piccolo didn't know.**


	2. Chapter 2:The Saiyans Nappa and Vegeta

Chapter 2:

The Saiyans

Nappa and Vegeta

Back in the present Raditz took Gohan and told Goku that in order to get him back he had to kill one hundred people. Shortly after Raditz left Piccolo showed up and said that they couldn't defeat him with out Piccolo's help. So Goku accepted his help and they took of to find Gohan and Raditz. When they found him however they found that he was too strong for them even together and they were the most powerful fighters on the planet as Goku's other brothers went of into space to train for their battle with Frieza.

"Piccolo do it!" yelled Goku as he held onto Raditz

"Don't be a fool Kakarot. His attack will kill us both!" Raditz yelled as Piccolo shot a beam through the both of them. It was after that Raditz told Piccolo that in one years time two more powerful Saiyans would arrive. Not knowing that his brothers were still alive and that he Vegeta Nappa and Goku weren't the only Saiyans like they had thought.

"Thanks to you we can train and prepare for it." said Piccolo

But can they really? He didn't know how much they could do without Goku there. But he knew they at least had to try and survive. And so Piccolo decided to train Gohan which would lead to a last friendship between the two. But could they actually defeat two more powerful Saiyans. Piccolo didn't know.

Meanwhile Goku went to meet Kami at the Check-in place. He told Goku that he should go to the end of Snake Way and train with King Kai. And while Goku was on his way to the planet Piccolo took Gohan, after seeing his power during the fight with Raditz, and dropped him off in the wilderness for six months. Then after that he started training him personally.

Meanwhile Goku finally made it to the planet after almost getting eaten and trapped in H.F.I.L. he finally made it with two months to spare. So for the next two months Goku trained intensely until the last day. And on that day they went over everything that he had learned. Including Kaioken and the Spirit Bomb. "Now Goku it will take longer for the Spirit Bomb to form on Earth than here as there is a lot more life on that planet." said King Kai

In fact they were so into training that they forgot about the trip back across Snake Way. "It should only take you two days to get back."

"Two days?" yelled Goku "It took me almost a year to get here before."

"With your speed improvement you'll get there fast, if you hurry."

"Thank you for everything King Kai. Bye guys!" and he took off. By the time Goku had gotten half way there Krillin and the others had encountered the two Saiyans, Nappa and Goku's friends Vegeta. However when they landed it was night fall and Vegeta knew that they couldn't find the Dragonballs at night so he suggested that they waited till morning then start searching. He knew that Nappa had no idea that Goku's friends were already waiting for them to show. So he waited till Nappa fell asleep and then headed off to find an old friend, Bulma, with who he had a crush on since he met her nearly nine years ago.

Vegeta went to Capsule Corp., remembering when Goku had told him who Bulma was that he mentioned that's where she lived. Once he landed he walked in and looked around for the receptionist. Finally locating her Vegeta walked over to her. "Excuse me." he said getting her attention. "I'm looking for Bulma Briefs."

"Of course just a moment"

"That's alright I'm here Vegeta follow me." said Bulma

"Alright." he said and they walked down the hall.

"Its really good to see you again, Vegeta." said Bulma as they sat down at the table.

"You too Bulma but that's not why I'm here."

"Yeah I figured that much. At least when Goku's brother took his son and demanded that Goku kill a hundred people."

"So that's what Raditz did that ticked Kakarot off so much."

"Yeah so what's going to happen to mine and Goku's friends out on the battle field?"

"Well I'm going to try and keep Kakarot's friends alive but that maybe difficult with Nappa around and besides I'm sure from what Raditz told them before they're expecting two killers."

"Please try to keep my friends alive Vegeta." said Bulma. "And don't expect the others to come. They left about three years to train again."

"I'm not surprised. I'm sure Frieza will be heading this way before long. I'll do my best to keep your friends alive but I can't make any promises. But do me a favor okay? If you see any of the fighters before tomorrow give them this message."

Bulma asked what kind of message and Vegeta told her what he was planning on doing to Nappa and had told her to make sure and tell the fighters. She said that she would and he left but not before dropping a kiss on her cheek. Bulma was shocked. She had never had someone kiss her before.

Unfortunately Bulma never saw the warriors so she couldn't pass on Vegeta's warning and by the time Goku got to the Lookout everyone was dead but Gohan and Krillin and Piccolo. Something Vegeta was not very happy about. He had tried in every way to stop Nappa with out revealing his true intentions but he couldn't and by the time Goku got to the battle field everyone but Krillin and Gohan were dead.

Nappa was on the verge of killing Gohan as well when Goku got there. He had gotten there just before Nappa could kill Gohan and saved him. In fact he moved so fast that Nappa didn't even see him but of course Vegeta, having trained with him before and knowing he was on his way, did. Goku sat Gohan down beside Krillin and gave them both a half of senzu bean. He turned to face Nappa and after making quick work of Nappa he then turned to Vegeta. He couldn't believe after everything they had gone through it came down to this.

"Goku can't we so someplace else? We already have enough people to wish back as it is." said Krillin

"Wish them back? But Piccolo's gone. We can't use the Dragonballs."

"Krillin?" asked Gohan not understanding what his father meant.

"I'll fill you in later." said Krillin "But there may be another way."

"But we do need to move." said Goku taking off with Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan following him.

Goku flew toward a rocky area. Knowing the Earth the way he did, he knew that there would be no people here to get hurt. "This is a good spot. Let's fight here Vegeta."

"Away from innocent people, huh Kakarot? Fine!" said Vegeta

"Gohan! Krillin! Get out of here now! I'll handle this!" shouted Goku

Goku watched Krillin and Gohan leave and then he turned to Vegeta. He wanted to know why. Why things went so wrong. Why did his father send Cecil like they had planned. Vegeta said that things had happened that he wouldn't believe.

"Yeah I bet." said Goku "So why?"

"Frieza commanded Cecil on an errand and he never came back. We don't know what happened to him. We don't know if Frieza found out about it and got rid of your brother or not but we do know that he never returned from his errand on Terra." said Vegeta

"Terra?"

"The place that most Saiyans go to train." Vegeta said "Well Kakarot enough talking. You know what we have to do."

"Right, let's fight." said Goku

Goku and Vegeta's fight went on and on like the sparring matches they had on planet Vegeta when Goku went there as a boy. But eventually it ended in a tie neither fighter winning or losing the battle. However when Krillin was about to finish Goku's best friend off Goku realized what Krillin was doing and told him to stop confusing Krillin and Gohan to no ends.

"But Goku after everything's he's done, what he did to our friends. You're just going to let him go?"

"Yeah he's an amazing fighter and not only that but I got a feeling he could really help us out later on." said Goku in a low voice. He didn't add that he was friends with Vegeta, the best actually.

"Well alright Goku but I hope you know what you're doing." said Krillin as Vegeta crawled off to him spaceship calling out as he did playing to the full extent of an evil character "You will all pay for this. Mark my words I will get you back for this!"

By the time Roshi and the others got to where Goku and the others were Vegeta had already left and was on his way to Namek, where he heard that there was another set of Dragonballs there and knowing Goku the way that he did Vegeta was sure that his friend would send his son and what remained of his friends there to revive his other friends. But he also knew that Frieza would learn of them and they would need help. So he was going to there and was going to help Kakarot's friends. As he was on his way there he was thinking about what Goku said to Krillin. "_Are you sure Goku?"_

"_Yeah he's an awesome fighter and I feel that he could really help us later on."_

'_Well I'm glad Kakarot told that bald guy to do that, considering me and him are really good friends.'_ thought Vegeta.


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle on Namek

**Chapter 3: **

**The Battle on Namek**

**While Vegeta was on his way to Namek Krillin Gohan and Bulma made their way there to revive the friends that lost their lives in the battle with the Saiyans. But when they got there however they met the very same person who wiped out most of the Saiyan race; Frieza had came to Namek also in search of the Dragon Balls and they had no choice but to team up with Vegeta.**

**His attempts in summoning the Namekian dragon Porunga failed, Frieza turned to the Elite Fighting Force: The Ginyu Force. Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan teamed up together and easily defeated Guldo. But when they faced Recoome they didn't have the same luck and were easily defeated.**

**Meanwhile Goku was training in space while on his way to Namek. He was so into training that he didn't realize that he almost ran right into his three brothers; Cecil Zetheros and Millisar. Once he realized who was on the other ship he stopped long enough to explain and to let his brothers come on board then the four of them went toward Namek training.**

**As Goku trained hard with Zetheros Cecil and Millisar they realized that they had gotten to Namek. When they got there Goku started to search for his friends, but he got worried when he couldn't sense them. He sensed the familiar energy of Frieza and he even sensed Ginyu. Goku, Zetheros, Cecil, and Millisar all took off to the battle field. When they got there Goku realized why he couldn't sense his friends. They were barely alive. Goku gave both Krillin and Gohan a Senzu bean and then he surprised them by giving one to Vegeta. Recoome seeing what they did, tried to intercept Vegeta's but he was too quick for him. He caught it and ate it. Then Goku turned to face Recoome. **

"**It's pointless. I can tell just by looking at you, you can't beat me." said Goku**

"**You're a fool to think you can beat me. I am Recoome of Ginyu Force." said Recoome **

"**I don't care who you are. Taking the lives of innocent people is something I don't tolerate." said Goku**

**Goku started to fight Recoome but it was a very short battle. Goku easily defeated him then he battled Burter and Jeice. He beat Burter but he let Jeice escape. Vegeta warned him that Jeice would be back with the leader of the Force, but Goku wasn't worried. He turned to Krillin who tried to tell Goku and the other three the things that had been going on but Goku told him to clear his mind. Goku put his hand on his best friends head and said "I can see this has been hard for you guys. But as for Frieza and the Dragon Balls, well you guys leave them to me." They were getting ready to leave when Jeice came back with the leader of the Ginyu Force; Ginyu. **

"**I told you Kakarot." said Vegeta.**

"**Hm." Goku turned to Krillin and the others and told them to look for the Dragon Balls.**

"**But what about you daddy?" asked Gohan**

"**Don't worry about me guys. Vegeta can help me." said Goku looking over at his friend. **_**'Vegeta you go with them and look for the Balls after their gone.'**_

'_**Will you be okay? Fighting Jeice and Ginyu on your own?'**_

'_**Yeah I'll be fine.'**_

"**Uh…" said Krillin and Gohan together **

"**Don't worry." said Goku calmly**

**As Krillin and the others left Vegeta and Goku got ready to fight Ginyu and Jeice. But as they got ready Vegeta, thinking the battle was in good hands and sensing that Frieza was on the move, took off to get the Dragon Balls with Krillin and the others like Goku told him to do. So Goku was left alone to fight and he was doing good until Ginyu inflected a horrible wound on himself confusing Goku. He then preformed a move that allowed him to switch bodies with Goku. After he got into Goku's body he took his Scouter and along with Jeice he went to find the other four Saiyans; Vegeta, Millisar, Zetheros, and Cecil and the other two.**

**When Krillin first felt the energy he thought it was Ginyu, which it was but he was fooled by Goku's body along with everyone else except for Millisar, Zetheros, Vegeta and Cecil. "Goku! thank goodness. I thought it was that Ginyu clown at first." said Krillin **

'_**Hmm something's wrong with Kakarot. His energy signal is wrong.' **_**thought Zetheros to Cecil**

'_**I agree. Something's not right. Be on your guard.'**_

"**Goku you feeling okay buddy? And what's with the Scouter?"**

"**Do you really want to know?" asked Ginyu. It was then and there that Gohan realized that it wasn't his father.**

"**Krillin! That's not my dad!" shouted Gohan**

"**What do you mean Gohan?" asked Krillin "Just look at him."**

"**Kakarot's son is right! That's Ginyu." said Vegeta**

"**If it's Ginyu how did he get in Goku's body?" asked Krillin**

"**I can answer that." said Cecil "He has the ability to switch bodies with someone." said Cecil**

"**Well it seems you know quite a lot. To be honest I'm even surprised you're even here."**

"**What do you mean?" asked Cecil knowing full well what the maniac frog meant.**

"**What with your accident on Terra." said Ginyu**

"**It was you!" said Cecil realizing it for the first time since his accident that caused him to meet Rosa. "You and Cerino."**

'_**Cerino? Are you sure Cecil?' **_**asked Vegeta through his thoughts, something the five of them plus Vegeta's brothers, Kain Akan Aldo and Zeke had devised to talk to one another no matter where they were.**

'_**Yes I'll explain later.'**_

'_**Okay'**_

**While the other were attacking Ginyu, Goku was getting used to Ginyu's old body and had figured out where the others were but he was having difficulties because of the wound that Ginyu had inflected to it. However he still took off toward the battlefield and when he got there he saw that Vegeta was fighting Ginyu and he took that chance to try and convince Gohan and the others that it was really him. It took awhile but Goku suddenly got an idea. He turned to Zetheros and talked to him through their minds.**

'_**Zeth I know you know its really me. Please tell Gohan and Krillin that it's really me as well.'**_

'_**You got it Kakarot' **_**"That's really him guys." said Zetheros.**

"**But how do you know Zetheros?" asked Krillin.**

"**Just trust me guys." said Zetheros. He didn't really want to tell Krillin about their mind thing.**

**They did just as Ginyu was about to perform another body change on Vegeta but Goku jumped in front of the beam and Ginyu switched bodies with Goku again. However in all the confusion no one knew who was who. They didn't know if Goku was Goku or if Vegeta was really Vegeta, or if Ginyu was really back in his body. But when Goku stood up and crushed the Scouter the mystery was solved. Goku was back in his body which meant so was Ginyu. He was so furious that his plan backfired. He and Goku fought again but needing to get used to his body again Goku didn't last very long. So Vegeta resumed his battle with Ginyu which he tried to do another body change with Vegeta. Goku seeing what Ginyu was up to hoped that something would happen that would cause it to go wrong. Just then a frog hopped into his hands. He threw it into the beam hoping that it worked on animals as well as people. Suddenly the fighter was on all four hopping and everyone realized what had happened.**

**Because Vegeta was really friends with Goku he was going to heal him but Gohan and Krillin was under the impression that Vegeta was only healing him to aid in the fight against Frieza. While Goku was in the chamber, Gohan and the others except for Vegeta and Cecil left to wish Piccolo back and to bring him to Namek. Vegeta wasn't paying attention but was talking to Cecil about what he told Ginyu. It wasn't until Cecil said that the skies suddenly got dark that Vegeta realize what was going on. And he was furious. However he didn't have the chance to worry about it, because at that moment Frieza reared his head. **

**While they were fighting Frieza, Piccolo, who was on his way there stopped at the injured Nail, a Namek that had a battle with Frieza. He persuaded Piccolo to fuse with him and once he did and Piccolo was more than a match for Frieza in his second state. However Frieza shocked everyone by telling them that he still had two more transformations besides the one that he was in. So when Frieza transformed again Piccolo was no match for him. Piccolo was taking a beating until Gohan's anger exploded and he made a giant Masenko and aimed it at Frieza. But unfortunately it wasn't enough to finish Frieza. Vegeta had Krillin attack him so that he could get more power, or as he thought, a Super Saiyan. Vegeta and Frieza faced off but Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo and the other Saiyans all realized that Vegeta was still no match for Frieza. Even Vegeta realized that he wasn't a Super Saiyan. **

**In the chamber on Frieza's ship Goku could sense that his best friend's energy was draining and he hopped he could get there in time to save him. Suddenly he hear the machine signal that he was healed and Goku blasted his way out of the chamber and took off in order to find the others and hoping against hope that Vegeta was okay. But when he got to the battlefield however, he saw that Vegeta was almost dead. **

**When he got to the battlefield he could tell that his friends were worried. They had never felt an energy so powerful like his before. Goku knew what was behind his power increase. When ever a Saiyan recovers from a near death experience they come back stronger than ever but the others didn't need to know that just yet. They weren't used to the ways of a Saiyan like Goku was. "It's alright guys it's really me. You guys look great. This is the first time I've arrived at the battlefield that you haven't been all beaten up"**

"**Yeah well we had help in that department." said Piccolo**

"**It's great to see you again. I can tell you a lot stronger than before. And not just physically either." said Goku to Piccolo.**

"**Hey Dad welcome back. We missed you." said Gohan **

"**What do you think of our new outfits?" asked Krillin.**

"**Not bad. But I don't think Master Roshi or Chi-Chi would approve." said Goku and Gohan just giggled "I'm proud of you guys, especially you Gohan. You just let me handle things from here. Its my turn."**

"**Kakarot did you hit your head or something?" asked Zetheros shaking his head at his brother's comment. There was no way, no matter how powerful he had become that he could face Frieza alone.**

"**Zetheros is right. It will take all we have to beat him." said Piccolo**

"**I'm fine." said Goku walking over to Frieza who was about to kill Vegeta. "You must be Frieza the one responsible for the terrible chain of events that's happened here. Funny I always thought you would be taller in your final form."**

"**The proof is in the pudding don't you think?" **_**'How would this guy know of my transformations?'**_

'_**Either Goku's making a huge mistake or he's improved since I've fought him on earth.' **_**thought Piccolo.**

"**What ever problem you have with Vegeta you can take them up with me now." said Goku**

'_**Where have I seen him before? I'm sure I have.' **_**thought Frieza "You know you look familiar to me. Where could I have seen you before?"**

"**Hey Kakarot you made it." said Vegeta who was in so much pain **

"**Kakarot? But that's a Saiyan name isn't it?" asked Frieza then he remembered back about eleven years ago he saw Goku as a teenager. "Yes now I remember you. Your Bardock's third son aren't you? I was in a battle with him eleven years ago. You're his offspring. Yes the resemblance between you is unmistakable."**

"**I don't care if you remember me or not Frieza. You failed to realize back then that I fooled you into bring my family back to Earth with me. So now there is more Saiyans than what you think." said Goku**

"**What?"**

'_**Kakarot's different than before than before. Maybe his last battle pushed him over the edge. Maybe he was able to do what I wasn't. He **_**is**_** a Super Saiyan'**_** thought Vegeta.**

"**Shall we get started then?" asked Frieza**

"**Your call." said Goku**

**Frieza disappeared and went in to attack Goku but he was ready and disappeared then reappeared right behind Frieza and hit him.**

"**Whoa I couldn't follow. How about you Gohan?" asked Krillin**

"**No." **

"**Nice move but your shoe came untied." said Frieza**

"**I'm not falling for that. I don't even have shoe laces." said Goku**

"**Darn I guess you're a little smarted than the average Saiyan." said Frieza**

"**Very funny." said Goku**

"**Oh my no sense of humor." **

"**Goku look out!" yell Krillin and he and Gohan ducked out of the way as Frieza shot several energy beams at Goku in the hopes of killing him. However Goku defected them all. Furious Frieza shot several more however Goku blocked them all.**

"**One hand? Not only did he block them all but he aimed them away from his friends and family." said Frieza. Furious Frieza shoots a beam at Zetheros, Millisar and Cecil killing them and pissing Goku off. **

"**Why did you do that?" asked Goku furious. Frieza had already killed his father and now his brothers. When was he going to stop?**

"**No reason really." said Frieza.**

**When Goku walked over Frieza Vegeta started to laugh. Wondering what was so funny that had his friend laughing when he was at death's door Goku stopped and both him and Frieza looked at him. "Who would have thought, a lowly soldier like you Kakarot? I commend you."**

"**Huh?" asked Frieza**

"**What do you mean Vegeta?" asked Goku**

"**Frieza you fool Kakarot's no ordinary Saiyan. He **_**is**_** a Super Saiyan. How great, this is a dream come true. To see you beaten by a Saiyan." said Vegeta and Frieza, who was growing tired of Vegeta's constant babbling, shot a beam through his heart and killed him upsetting Goku far more.**

"**Oh no why did you do that? He was no threat to you anymore. He couldn't even defend himself, there's no honor in that." said Goku in a rage over losing not just his family but also his closest friend other than Krillin.**

"**It was the only way to shut him up. He insists on babbling about that stupid legend. On and on like a broken record." said Frieza**

"**Ka… Ka… Kakarot listen to me. There's no stinking honor in any of this. It's just a game, play to win. There are no rules." said Vegeta knowing that Goku wouldn't listen anyway but he had to try. Goku was his only true friend and Vegeta wasn't about to let Frieza kill him. "You have to forget your soft heartedness. Forget your feelings, they'll get you killed. They'll get you killed Kakarot." **

"**I can't. I can't change who I am. Not on the battlefield. There, my feelings are my guide." said Goku**

"**You fool, you don't know who your dealing with. The Saiyans were a group of people that would trade with other planets. But then one day he came, Frieza. He made us do whatever he wanted and we did it and more." said Vegeta**

"**Please stop talking Vegeta. It's sapping all your strength." said Goku**

"**No listen. You have to hear this. He destroyed our home planet. It wasn't destroyed by a meteor like we had originally thought. It was him. Ask him he'll tell you he's proud of it."**

"**He's just a corpse and he's still babbling. I'll have to gag him to shut him up" said Frieza**

"**Please stop." said Goku. He didn't want Vegeta to get hurt anymore than he was.**

"**He killed your father and mine."**

"**What?" said Goku surprised. **_**'This must be what Vegeta meant by things happened that I wouldn't believe when I asked him why Cecil didn't come.'**_

"**It's true but he also killed everyone else on the planet. He took me from my father when I was just a boy. He made me do whatever he wanted. He told me he would kill my father if I didn't. I did everything he wanted and he still killed him along with everyone else. No one survived except for those who were off the planet at the time." said Vegeta struggling. "He was scared of us. Scared that a Super Saiyan would be born someday and overthrow him."**

"**Touching story." said Frieza annoyed.**

"**Please no more." said Goku he couldn't take it.**

"**Ka… Kakarot pl… please stop Frieza. He turned me into what I am. You know what I used to be, Kakarot. Please don't let him do it to anyone else. Please kill Frieza. Please." and with his last words and his final request of Goku, Vegeta was taken from that dimension. **

"**Vegeta." said Goku sadly "Goodbye old friend." **

'_**Old friend?'**_** thought Gohan**

"**You weren't as cold-hearted as you thought yourself to be. A heart of stone can't shed tears the way you did. Don't worry I'll do everything in my power to kill him." said Goku and in an instant Goku became the last pure Saiyan on Namek alive. He was already furious at Frieza for killing his brothers but after he killed Vegeta Goku was beyond furious he was enraged. Goku also provided a proper burial for his friend/ rival. After he got done he turned to Frieza "You know Frieza, Vegeta's right you don't care who you hurt, as long as you get what you want. You take the lives of peace loving people, you even take the lives of children. All for you own personal selfish reason. Well no more! Vegeta's right, you have no honor. For him and for everyone else you've killed I am going to finish you." said Goku**

"**You can try." said Frieza**

**And so the battle between Goku and Frieza began. Frieza over powered Goku at first but in the end, got the better hand as he started to prepare the Spirit Bomb. Frieza didn't understand what Goku was doing until he saw the bomb in the water. Just then Piccolo jumped into the fight and told Goku to hurry up and finish the attack. "Okay Piccolo get out of the way!" yelled Goku. He launched the Spirit Bomb and it demolished most of the area where the three of them were. Gohan thought that none of them had survived but then they saw a green hand shoot up out of the water. It was Piccolo and on the other end of Piccolo's other arm was Goku. **

"**Goku!"**

"**Daddy!"**

"**Well guys if we leave right now it should take us about five days to get home." said Goku. Then Krillin got a look of horror on his face "What is it Krillin?"**

"**I forgot about Bulma." said Krillin**

"**Oh for a minute there I thought you were going to say that Frieza survived."**

"**At times Bulma's worse than Frieza I think." said Krillin and everyone started to laugh until Krillin got another look of horror on his face. He started to stutter and none of the others knew what he was talking about until Gohan looked up and said "It's Frieza!" **

**Frieza tried to kill Piccolo and then after Goku told Krillin and Gohan to take his ship and leave the planet Frieza attacked Krillin. "If you think your friends can escape me then your wrong."**

"**No stop it Frieza. Put him down!"**

"**GOKU! HELP ME!" shouted Krillin before Frieza blew him up.**

"**NO!" shouted Goku, who was already furious at losing his brothers and Vegeta, was enraged. He was filled with so much anger that he began to transform, into the legendary Super Saiyan. "That was a BIG mistake Friezaaaa!" and with that he transformed.**

"**Oh please. All you did was change your hair color." said Frieza**

"**I did a lot more than that Frieza! Gohan take Piccolo and get out of here." said Goku**

"**But-"**

"**Just go!" he shouted. Goku had already lost both his best friends and his brothers, he didn't want to lose his son too. **

**So Gohan left and Goku and Frieza started the battle. After Gohan got Piccolo to Goku's ship he went off to find Bulma and after he found her he went back to the ship with her and told her to head on back to Earth. When she tried to stop him he said that he was half- Saiyan and Frieza knew that so he would find him eventually and he would not want to bring Frieza to Earth. So he left and went to find Goku and Frieza. However when he found Frieza he didn't see his father anywhere. **

"**Where is he?" demanded Gohan "Where's my Dad?"**

"**Oh you want your father?" asked Frieza "Well there he is." he said pointing at the lava pit.**

"**NO you monster!" yelled Gohan. He and Frieza fought until they saw a beam of blue energy showed up. They both stopped fighting to see who shot the beam and they saw that it was Goku. "Daddy."**

"**Gohan I told you to leave what are you doing here?" **

"**I just knew that Frieza would come after me if you lost and I didn't want to put the Earth in danger."**

"**That's a good reason but this is **_**my**_** fight. Take the ship I came on and leave now!"**

"**Right."**

**While Goku and Frieza were fighting Mr. Popo and Kami, who were looking for the Dragon Balls, had just wished back all of Frieza's victims that was killed on Namek. Meaning Vegeta, Zetheros, Cecil and Millisar were revived. They were confused at first and then Zetheros remembered about the Earth Dragon Balls and how they could bring people back. Cecil asked where Frieza and Goku were and Vegeta asked if his brother never taught him how to sense.**

"**No he didn't." said Cecil "Remember I never made it to Earth thanks to Ginyu and Cerino."**

"**Well he did me and Millisar." said Zetheros "They're over the where the big lights are."**

"**Kakarot that dog."**

"**What?" asked Cecil**

"**I was right. Kakarot is a Super Saiyan." said Vegeta. "Lets go."**

**They took of toward the battlefield and saw Frieza fighting someone that had blonde hair. Zetheros Millisar and Cecil couldn't believe it. Vegeta however couldn't understand why he looked so familiar in that form. It was like he had seen him before he met Goku fully grown on Earth. "Congratulations Kakarot." said Vegeta as Goku came over to them. He had sensed that they had returned and knew that because Frieza couldn't sense that he didn't know they were back.**

"**That's Kakarot?" asked Cecil surprised**

"**Yes." said Vegeta**

"**What's going on? There is no way your alive! I killed you four." said Frieza **

"**Well obviously you didn't know that Earth has Dragon Balls as well Frieza" said Goku "And our Dragon Balls can bring back someone that was killed in another way other than natural. So everyone you've killed here on Namek is alive again." said Goku**

"**What!" **

**While the five Saiyans was holding Frieza off Dende was rushing toward Porunga to tell him to teleport everyone on Namek to Earth. Everyone except for Goku and Frieza. Frieza seeing the Dragon flew towards him to wish for immortality. Goku and the other Saiyans seeing what Frieza was up to followed him. Frieza yelled out his wish but for some reason it didn't work. Frieza was wondering why it didn't work when Goku and the other Saiyans showed up.**

"**Frieza you fool." shouted Vegeta getting ready to shoot a fire blast. However the next thing anyone knew it was just Goku and Frieza.**

"**Wow Frieza you actually beat the little guy to the punch, but it looks like you have to say the wish in the native language." said Goku**

**Vegeta was on Earth sulking because he missed his shot at killing Frieza, but he got over it. Cecil went back to the Terran planet as Cecil had a love up there and he promised her that he would be back so he and Kain left Earth.**

**Meanwhile on Namek Goku and Frieza was still fighting. And since there was no one left to stall time for Goku could finally go all out. The battle went on and on until finally Frieza was cut in two by his own deadly energy disc. "You're a fool to think you can defeat a Super Saiyan, Frieza." said Goku "I'm going to make it back to Earth somehow. But you won't , I'm going to leave you to suffer the same fate as the planet in which you carelessly destroyed." **

"**PL…please sp…spare m…me." begged Frieza**

**Goku, being the pure hearted warrior that he was he gave up some of his own energy. "There Frieza. I gave some of my own energy. Do what you want with it. I'm tired of fighting. I'm going home. Goodbye Frieza." said Goku and he took off, however Frieza not wanting to be defeated by a Saiyan used the energy that Goku gave him to shoot an energy beam at Goku, who sensed it coming. "You fool!" he shouted launching a beam of energy in the one that Frieza shot and over whelmed Frieza killing him.**

**Back on Earth Gohan, Zetheros, Millisar and Vegeta along with the Nameks, Piccolo and Bulma watched as Namek exploded. No thought that Goku could have survived . But when Bulma tried to wish him back with the Namekian Dragon Balls the wish was refused. Goku survived and he sent a message that he would come home alone. And so with everyone alive again Gohan waited impatiently for Goku to come back. **


	4. Chapter 4: Return of Garlic Jr

**Chapter Four**

**Return of Garlic Jr.**

**While Gohan and the others were waiting for Goku to return, there was a new threat. About six months before Goku came back there was a battle with a guy name Garlic Jr. It was a beautiful day and Gohan was out running around the forest, just fooling around. He was running by a lake when he got the idea to go swimming he started to fish like Goku had when he was a kid and still did. He had just got a nice size pile when he saw an old friend, Krillin.**

"**Hey Gohan what are you doing?" asked Krillin**

"**Just fishing." said Gohan**

"**Wow you and your dad are just alike in more than just your bloodline."**

"**Ha. Ha. Hey Krillin what's with the suit?" asked Gohan**

"**Well it's a long story, Gohan. But that's not the reason I came here. There's going to be a party at Master Roshi's Island and me Bulma, and my girlfriend-" **

"**You have a girlfriend? Asked Gohan surprised. **

"**Y-yeah. Anyway everyone's going to be there probably. Except for Vegeta, who hasn't gotten back yet. For some reason he's furious with Goku."**

"**Probably because dad went Super Saiyan before him."**

"**Huh?"**

"**Don't ask. Long story short, Frieza killed you Dad gotten enraged and went Super Saiyan." said Gohan**

"**Oh. Anyway do you think your mom will let you come?" asked Krillin**

"**I doubt it. But I'll try to be there."**

"**Alright see you later, Gohan." said Krillin**

"**See you." said Gohan as Krillin walked back to his car and his girlfriend waiting there beside it "I can't believe it. He finally did it. Krillin's finally got a girlfriend. Man now you have to get home Dad."**

**Later at Gohan's house Gohan was trying to convince his mother to let him go to the party at Roshi's house. However Chi-Chi wasn't going to budge and Gohan knew it. He knew his studies were first priority when it came to his mother and nothing he said was going to change her mind. "No Gohan you have studies."**

"**Please mom" begged Gohan**

"**No now get to your studies." said Chi-Chi**

"**Aw mom. I hate it. Your always making study I never get to go out anymore." said Gohan walking off causing his mother to stop doing the dishes and think.**

'_**Trust me Gohan I hate making you miss seeing your friends but you need to make up for the time that you missed while on Namek. However he hardly does see Krillin and the others. I don't know maybe I should let him go.'**_

**While Chi-Chi was thinking about let him go Gohan decided that he was going to go have fun with or without Chi-Chi's permission. So he called for a friendly dinosaur named Icarus. "Okay boy lets go. If mom won't let me go then I'll sneak out." said Gohan " I know this is wrong but I really just want to spend sometime with my friends." just then his uncle came up to his window and was going to ask the same thing as Krillin just to find Gohan sneaking out**

"**I take it your mother said no." said Millisar.**

"**Uh yeah."**

"**Well we had better go then. Trust me your more like your father than you realize."**

"**Huh?"**

"**Later. We need to go."**

"**Right."**

**During this time, an old rival of Kami's was out for revenge for what Gohan and the others did to him. Kami, who had noticed that the evil that was once in Piccolo's heart was gone, went to see him about becoming the next guardian. Piccolo turned him down but he told Kami to be cautious. He said that he had seen some disturbing images in his meditations. Kami thanked him and returned to the Lookout, by which time Garlic Jr. had captured Mr. Popo. He attacked Kami with his henchmen and captured him as well. He put them both in little jars. After he did that he released his Black Water Mist across the world. A mist that would make anyone or anything touched by it evil. Millisar Gohan and Icarus was able to dodge it by going into a crack in a mountain side, and it missed Krillin and Maron because they went underwater playing. When they came back up and went back to the island they saw that they were surrounded. When Gohan and Millisar arrived there Krillin and Maron were on the land and backed into a corner. And not only that but he saw that his mom was there.**

"**Mom what's up?"**

"**What's wrong Gohan?" asked Krillin**

"**Mom said couldn't come. So I snuck out." **

"**Oh."**

**They were having a tough time fighting they're friends even though Aldo had arrived and was helping them when Piccolo, who noticed something was wrong showed up. "Gohan! Krillin! Millisar! Get to the Lookout and find the Sacred Water." yelled Piccolo**

"**But what will that do?" asked Gohan.**

"**Just Go!" shouted Piccolo**

"**Alright!" and Gohan and Krillin took off.**

**So Millisar Gohan and Krillin went to the Lookout, after dropping Maron off at Korin's Tower, to get the Sacred Water. However when they got there they met someone at the Lookout and it wasn't Kami. It was Garlic Jr. Krillin and Gohan were fighting the Spice Boys when Piccolo and Aldo showed up. "Piccolo!" Gohan shouted happily. "Aldo!" but Millisar sensed there was something different about his friend. He tried reaching out to him through their minds but it didn't work and that had never happened before.**

"**Wait Gohan something's not right." said Millisar**

"**Huh?"**

"**Well the famous Piccolo is under my control." said Garlic Jr.**

"**What? No!" yelled Gohan **

"**Now Piccolo destroy these nuisances." said Garlic Jr. "Starting with the boy."**

"**Yes Garlic." said Piccolo in a strained voice.**

"**Piccolo no." said Gohan lowly.**

"**Forget it Gohan. He's not the Piccolo that you know" said Krillin**

**While Millisar fought with Aldo, Piccolo started to fight Gohan, who put up a good fight but Piccolo was too strong for him. Both Millisar and Gohan was beat but before Piccolo was about to deliver the final blow to Gohan, Garlic Jr. who said that they could finish Gohan off decided that he would like to destroy the rat himself. "Wait Piccolo I want to finish him after all."**

"**Well be my guest." said Piccolo smiling at Aldo and Krillin who had gotten 'infected' as well. Or so they thought. Suddenly he reached under Garlic's turban and grabbed Mr. Popo and Kami's bottles and tossed them to Krillin.**

"**What! I don't understand." **

"**I'm a demon, so your Black Water Mist has no affect on me." said Piccolo walking over to Gohan**

"**And it's not so easy to turn a pure blooded Saiyan." said Aldo walking over to his best friend Millisar and helping him up.**

"**What?"**

"**Gohan you alright?" asked Piccolo**

"**Yeah. I- I think so." said Gohan**

**While Gohan Millisar Aldo Piccolo and Krillin were fighting Garlic and the Spice Boys Kami and Mr. Popo went to get the Sacred Water to spread across the world. "How much further?" asked Kami**

"**We're nearly there." said Mr. Popo**

**Once they got there however Kami had to battle with the previous Guardians of the Earth while Mr. Popo delivered the Sacred Water to world, which meant whenever Kami or Piccolo would get hurt the other would fade out. There were also a couple of time were Gohan thought that Millisar Aldo Krillin or Piccolo had been killed by the Spice Boys and Garlic and he would power up exponentially. He killed the Spice Boys along with Krillin Millisar Aldo and Piccolo but when they started to face Garlic Jr. he opened the portal to the Dead Zone where he had escaped from before. Gohan threw a shield up to protect Millisar Aldo Piccolo and Krillin, and despite what Aldo Millisar Krillin and Piccolo said Gohan wouldn't take it down. Until Kami and Popo returned along with Piccolo's full power. After that Aldo Millisar Krillin and Piccolo left the shield leaving Gohan with nothing to protect so he took it down. Piccolo then shouted for him to blow up the Makyo Star which was what was giving Garlic his power. Gohan blew it up causing Garlic Jr. to fall back into the Dead Zone, and caused everyone and everything to go back to normal.**

**Piccolo left the Lookout, Aldo Krillin and Maron went back to Roshi's island and Gohan and Millisar went back to his house through his window. He explained to his uncle what had fully happened just before he had got there and Millisar told him that he if his mom asked him then he would tell her that he was there at the party but didn't see Gohan there. He had to admit Gohan and Krillin were really smart because Gohan told him that was the plan that they had made. They had made a plan if Chi-Chi asked Krillin if he had went to the party he would say no and Gohan was study hard like he had been studying the entire time. However just as Aldo Krillin and Maron got back to the island they saw Gohan and Millisar flying in.**

"**Hey Gohan I thought you couldn't be here." Krillin wondered**

"**Mom changed her mind. She said that as long as I study really hard later then I could come." said Gohan**

"**I'm glad you made it Gohan." said Krillin**

"**One question Krillin does anyone remember what happened? Mom's memory is shot."**

"**Nope and don't say anything." said Aldo**

"**Okay I won't but uh what about Maron?" **

"**Oh don't worry about her. She didn't even know I was fighting." said Krillin **

"**Oh Okay." said Gohan.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Mysterious Warrior

**Chapter Five**

**The Mysterious Warrior and New Threat**

**Its been six months since the battle with Garlic Jr. and Gohan was studying after the huge fight the he had had with a tutor that his mother had hired to teach him. However she wasn't to happy when she saw that the tutor was abusing Gohan during his studying. When she found out she threw him out of the house and chased him off the property. But before that Gohan had fallen asleep and had a dream that Goku had gotten home but when he asked what had happened on Namek his father got angry and suddenly Frieza was standing in front of Gohan. "Your father isn't coming back. He's a loser and nothing but a loser."**

"**No! your wrong." shouted Gohan. Him and Frieza fought and when Gohan defeated him he suddenly woke up to the tutor shouting that Gohan was killing him when all Gohan did was have a tight grip on his arm.**

**Later on that day after Millisar had came over to see his family both he and Gohan felt something and suddenly the phone started to ring. "Gohan will you get that?" asked Chichi**

"**Okay. Hello?"**

"**Gohan are you feeling what I'm feeling?" asked Krillin on the other line.**

"**Yeah but what could it be? It can't be you know who could it?" asked Gohan as Millisar listened in**

"**I'm afraid so."**

"**I don't get it. I thought for sure that my dad destroyed him once and for all." said Gohan looking over to Millisar who was there at the time of the fight and nodded**

"**I thought so to but it looks like we were wrong this time. Look we had better go and get ready for him. I don't know what we can do without Goku but we have to try."**

"**Right Millisar and I'll meet up with you in a bit. I just have to get my armor."**

"**Kay see you in a bit."**

"**Okay." said Gohan and he was in deep thought. He knew his mom wouldn't let him go out just to fight he had to think of something else. Suddenly he remembered the dream he had and he knew exactly what to do. He looked over to his uncle and the look on his face was all he needed "Hey Mom can I go out for a while."**

"**Only if you're done with your studies." said Chi-Chi**

"**I am." said Gohan. "See you." **

"**Hey Chi-Chi I think I'm going to head off and meet up with Phicra." said Millisar**

"**Alright well see you around then."**

"**Kay later." he said and he met up with Gohan.**

**They both nodded and flew toward the area where they felt Frieza's energy would be. Gohan figured that they would have met up with Krillin as they pasted by one of the cities and he had just wondered where he was when Gohan saw him flying in. "Hey Gohan. Millisar."**

"**Krillin are you sure its him?" asked Gohan "I mean it couldn't be someone else could it?"**

"**No I can smell him. I'll never forget that stench."**

"**I just don't get it. I was sure that Dad had killed Frieza."**

"**Me too. I don't know what we're going to do without Goku. But I'm not laying down and letting Frieza get our planet the same way he did Namek."**

"**I agree the Earth is my home as much as it's yours, ever since Frieza destroyed my world." said Millisar **

"**Same here." said Aldo flying up to them.**

"**Then lets go guys." said Gohan**

"**Right."**

**Meanwhile as Millisar Aldo Gohan and Krillin was on their way there, Vegeta Zetheros, Zeke and Akan was the only pure bloods besides Goku to come; leading Vegeta to think that his and Goku's sisters Teara and Reiha and Goku's brother Raymond no longer trained, which led Vegeta to believe that they no longer cared for fighting like him his brothers and Goku and his brothers. However Vegeta didn't have the time to think about that because one of Goku's friends Tien had just shown up. Vegeta knew that no matter what Goku, or anyone told them they were never going to stop hating him for what happened about three years ago, when he and Nappa had came here. Just as Vegeta and Tien was about to go at it again, Gohan Aldo Millisar and Krillin had got there and Gohan saw that his uncle Zetheros was trying to calm Vegeta down while Akan tried to calm Tien down. But Gohan knew them better than Vegeta thought because Krillin and Bulma had told Gohan the story behind Goku and Vegeta.**

"_**So you're saying that they were friends when they were kids?" asked Gohan on the way to Namek**_

"_**Yeah. Strange huh? After everything Vegeta did on Earth that Goku and him were friends."**_

"_**That reminds me I saw Vegeta the night before the battle happened."**_

"_**WHAT? Why didn't you tell me?" asked Krillin **_

"_**Because I didn't see you until after the fight." said Bulma. "Besides I was only going to give you guys a message anyway."**_

"_**What was it?" asked Gohan**_

"_**It don't matter now. He's already done it."**_

"_**Oh."**_

"**Stop that's enough." said Gohan and all three Saiyans and Tien stopped fighting. "Look I know that you two have your differences but if you continue then Frieza's Scouters will pick us up for sure. Besides I seriously doubt that Dad would want to come home seeing his friends fighting each other and not Frieza." and at that moment as soon as Gohan said that about his father Vegeta knew that Gohan knew about him and Goku. Piccolo, who was standing on a ledge couldn't have been prouder of Gohan. For once he stood up for things just like his father did, and that made Piccolo believe that Gohan was going to be a great warrior just like his father.**

"**Gohan's right. This is no time for arguing." said Piccolo "Chances are without Goku we won't stand a chance, but we have to try."**

"**Just over that mountain is where Frieza will land." said Vegeta**

"**How do you know that?" asked Yamcha**

"**I know I make it my business to know unlike you." answered Vegeta**

"**Oh yeah?"**

"**Yeah."**

'_**Vegeta!' **_**thought Zetheros**

'_**Right.' **_**said Vegeta **_**'Sorry'**_

"**Now lets go." said Zetheros**

**Gohan and the others went up toward the top of the mountain just as Frieza's ship landed. However when Frieza got off his ship Gohan and the others from Earth were surprised. Frieza's father was there. "So that's why Frieza is still alive. His father found him." said Vegeta to himself but he knew that Gohan had heard him and told Zetheros to explain to Gohan since Goku's friends still didn't trust him.**

**Meanwhile as Gohan and the others were getting ready to fight Frieza, Goku had realized what he was doing and was on his way back to Earth, unfortunately he was still two hours away. However on Earth just as Gohan and the others was getting ready to face Frieza a stranger came and stood up to Frieza. "Well well look at what we have here father. Some kid wants to end his life."**

"**Frieza hurry up. We don't have all day."**

"**Father please I'm just trying to have a little fun." said Frieza**

"**Hmm. He's right though you really don't have all day. More like five minuets. " said the boy**

"**Darn and here I made dinner plans." said Frieza**

"**So I heard. Sorry but I'm cancelling your date with Goku. You see Goku's on his way here now and only one of us will be here waiting for him." said the boy**

"**Well at least we agree on something." said Frieza "So why don't we get started."**

"**Oh by the way don't think that Goku's the only Super Saiyan."**

"**WHAT? Don't make me laugh boy."**

"**Hmm." the boy just smirked and then he started. He started to transform, into a Super Saiyan surprising Gohan and the others. And making Vegeta furious to no ends. Frieza was scared. He knew the strength of a Super Saiyan having been defeated by Goku when he was one. So he knew that he was going to have a difficult time. But however there was no way that he was going to let that happen again. **

**Frieza attacked the boy but he evaded every attack thrown at him. Finally Frieza was getting desperate and did the same thing that he did to Namek and sent a bomb to the core of the planet. "You know Frieza you could have done this at the beginning and saved a lot of trouble and men." said King Cold**

"**Ugh there's just no pleasing you sometimes Father." said Frieza getting down off the ship. But unknowing to Frieza or his father was the boy was behind him preparing an attack until Frieza heard him call out him and turned around. Just then the boy shot the blast which Frieza dodged but just then Frieza looked up and saw that the mysterious boy had gotten there and before Frieza knew anything he was attacked by the boy and destroyed causing surprise to everyone that fought Frieza. **

"**FRIEZA!" shouted King Cold then he turned to the boy and got an idea. He knew he couldn't defeat him any better than his son. What better way than to have someone **_**that**_** powerful beside him. "Super Saiyan, I can appreciate great talent such as yours. My eyes are not blinded by pride as my son's were. Join me and take Frieza's place by my side as the supreme ruler of universe."**

"**You think he'll do it?" asked Gohan.**

"**No way just look at what he did to Frieza." said Krillin.**

"**If he is really a Saiyan sometimes the right power offer can be intriguing. But only to some Saiyans." said Zetheros looking at Vegeta.**

"**What does that mean Zetheros?" asked Vegeta.**

"**Never mind." said Zetheros**

"**So what do you say Super Saiyan?" asked King Cold**

"**Not a chance." said the boy**

"**Well at least let me see your sword. Yes a sword of that much skill deserves to be admired."**

"**Hmm. So you want to see my sword huh? Alright here. Catch." said the boy tossing his blade to Frieza's father.**

"**Yes remarkable craftsmanship. In fact I don't think you would have defeated my son without this blade."**

"**Believe what you will."**

"**Fine. I say that you are weak and without the sword you're nothing." said King Cold and he started to attack the boy however the boy just raised his hand and stopped the blade from coming down and then he smirked at Frieza's father. **

"**You know its not the weapon that makes the man but the man that makes the weapon." and the boy shot a blast at King Cold and knocked him in to a rock. That was when King Cold tried to pull the same stunt that Frieza did with Goku. He tried telling the boy that he never wanted to hurt the people of Earth like his son did. He just wanted peace, but the boy didn't believe him and destroyed him along with his ship. After which he powered down and saw that Goku's friends were watching him. He just smiled and said "I'm heading off to a place near here to meet Goku. Would you guys like to come?"**

"**Weird how does he know about my father?"**

"**Follow me Goku should be here in couple of hours." said the boy and he took off.**

"**I don't know what this guy is up to but if we want answers I guess we should follow him." said Zetheros.**

'_**It's not possible. There is no way that kid could be a Super Saiyan.'**_

'_**Even though Kain and Cecil are on Terra with lovers?' **_**thought Akan to Vegeta**

'_**That's true but the boy said that Kakarot would be here in two hours Terra and Enterra is nearly three weeks away from here.'**_

'_**That's true. And Teara and I don't have kids yet. Neither does Zeke Aldo Millisar or Raymond.'**_

'_**What about Reiha?'**_

'_**Well we're not sure. I think she does but I'm not sure. However even if she does this boy is full grown and she is on Terra with the others.'**_

'_**That makes sense.' **_

"**I'm going. He knows my dad." said Gohan **

"**Yes I have to know the truth." said Vegeta**

"**I just want to see what's going on." said Piccolo and with that they all left.**

"**You guys are crazy." said Krillin**

**Once Gohan and the others found where the boy had landed they followed him and then Gohan asked Trunks how he knew he father. The boy said that he actually didn't know Goku but he had heard about him from his master and mother. Two people that knew him well. Krillin asked if he had never met Goku how he knew where Goku was going to land. The boy just looked away and said that it was complicated. Bulma looked at his jacket and saw that there was a Capsule Corporation logo on and she asked if he was an employ of theirs. The boy said that he wasn't and that he was just a fan. Bulma said to give her his name and she would recommend him to her father, but the boy said that he couldn't. **

"**Why not? I'll tell you why. It's because you're up to something." said Vegeta **

**Gohan looked at Vegeta with a hard look along with Goku's two brothers and Vegeta's three brothers. Then Gohan looked at the boy and asked him "When you defeated Frieza you were a Super Saiyan weren't you?"**

"**Yes."**

"**That's a lie. Kakarot, the one you call Goku, his family and myself and my family are the only Saiyans left and none of us besides Kakarot has a kid and if you count him there's thirteen of us." said Vegeta "There's no way you could have Saiyan blood."**

"**But we just saw him destroy Frieza." said Gohan**

"**Well I'm calling him a liar not a weakling." said Vegeta **

"**So how long until my dad gets here?" asked Gohan**

"**Two hours why?" asked the boy**

"**I was just wondering." said Gohan then he turned away and looked at Piccolo. There was something he wanted to ask him but he didn't know if he could. Piccolo was like a big brother to Gohan ever since he trained him for the Saiyans. So Gohan decided that he would just go asked Piccolo what was on his mind. "Hey Piccolo can I ask you something?"**

"**What is it?"**

"**Well I was just wondering when Dende and the other Nameks went to that new planet why you didn't go with them they're your people."**

"**I just felt like my mission was here right now. Sometimes bonds go deeper that what race you are or what skin color you have." said Piccolo. **

"**Oh"**

"**By the way Gohan I'm proud of the way you stood up to Vegeta and Tien earlier. But I need to know something?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**How did you know what kind of bond that Goku and Vegeta had?"**

"**It's a long story."**

"**Oh."**

**About ten minuets later the boy that had told them when Goku was coming home stood up and said that Goku should be there in about two minuets. And sure enough two minuets later Goku's space pod landed. When Goku got out of the ship he was surprised to see that everyone of his friends and family was waiting for him. Even Krillin was there. He was wondering how they had known that he was going to be there and where Frieza was.**

"**Hey guys. What's going on?" asked Goku. "How did you know that I was going to be here?"**

"**This guys told us." said Bulma "He's a mystery man."**

"**He knows all about you daddy." said Gohan**

"**Um Goku, can I have a word with you?" asked the boy.**

"**Okay."**

"**Uh Dad?"**

"**It's okay." said Goku and the two flew off to another area. Far enough to keep Goku's friends from over hearing them. That was except for Piccolo. They listened to Goku when he said that he would be fine but when they saw they boy bring out his sword that got everyone worried. Zethros called out to his brother through their link but Goku said that everything was fine. They watched as the boy started to attack Goku but stop just inches from his face. Then the boy started to attack Goku fully and the only thing Goku used to block the attacks was his fingers.**

"**I'm sorry for attacking you but I had to be sure."**

"**Sure of what?"**

"**That you were Goku. You're just as strong as they told me."**

"**Who told you?"**

"**My master and Mother."**

"**Who was your master?"**

"**Gohan."**

"**Gohan was your master?"**

"**Yes. Goku I need to know if what I'm about to tell you, you won't repeat."**

"**Well I've never had a problem keeping secrets. I'm sure Gohan has told you about my family and the Saiyan business."**

"**Yes he has. He and my mother also told me about the link you have with your brothers and my father. I need to know you wouldn't let them hear what I'm going to tell you."**

"**Okay."**

"**My name is Trunks and I know that this is going to sound weird but I'm not from this time. Actually I'm from twenty years into the future."**

"**The Future whoa."**

"**Yes Vegeta is right. Only he you and your families have Saiyan blood. Right now Kain and Cecil don't have kids and Reiha don't have any until about three years after I'm born. I got mine from Vegeta. He's my father."**

"**Are you serious? Vegeta's a father?" Goku couldn't believe it. He would have never thought that his best friend would end up a father. Vegeta hated emotion like that since the day that Frieza destroyed his father.**

"**Yes. But that wasn't what I came here to tell you about. I came to give you a warning."**

"**A warning? What kind of warning?" asked Goku**

"**Yes. Three years from now the entire Earth's will be nearly wiped out by two powerful entities."**

"**Entities?"**

"**Yes they showed up on Ambeno Island and wiped out nearly all of the Earth's special forces. The only one that survived was Gohan and it was him that trained me. Of course not all of the Forces was on the Island. My father wasn't on Earth at the time but then they tracked down everyone that was there on the Island that escaped and wiped out everyone. Everyone except for Gohan."**

"**What are they? Aliens?"**

"**No, they're both Androids. Created by Dr. Gero. The master mind behind the Red Ribbon Army."**

"**I remember him. I defeated him, you mean he's still alive?"**

"**He is thanks to you." said Trunks. "I don't mean to blame you or anything, but trust me letting Dr. Gero escape was a mistake that will come back to haunt you. He's probably working on those things right now. I'm still not sure where his lab is. If I knew I would have paid him a visit instead of you."**

"**Wait a minuet Trunks, you defeated Frieza in a flash and even his father. Yet from what you're saying these Androids are more powerful than you."**

"**They are. Hunting me down is one of their favorite games. But its two against one so it's not exactly fair. There's not much I can do at the moment than run."**

"**But what about Gohan? You said that he was still alive. Why isn't he helping you?"**

"**Three years before I came here the Androids finally killed Gohan which was what caused me to finally unlock my Super Saiyan. Gohan was like a brother to me. I'm all that's left of the Special Forces now."**

"**Wait a minuet Trunks what about me? Did they defeat me as well?"**

"**No not too long from now you'll catch a virus that no other Saiyan had ever gotten nor anyone else. There's not a cure for and you'll die from it before the battle even starts."**

"**What? No fair being killed by a stupid virus. I want to fight these Androids and I don't even get a chance at them."**

"**Heh. You're a great man Goku." said Trunks. "I'm glad I came here. Not only did I get to meet two of the most powerful Saiyans but I just may be able to help you."**

"**What do you mean, Trunks."**

"**Here." said Trunks handing Goku a small bottle. "Take this when you get sick and you'll be fine. There's no cure now for the virus but in my time there is."**

"**Awesome. Thanks Trunks."**

"**I shouldn't be doing this because it'll change history. But sometimes history should be changed and my mother said that I could trust you."**

"**Your mother knows me?" asked Goku**

"**Yes."**

"**Who is she?"**

"**Bulma."**

"**BULMA'S YOUR MOTHER?" Goku couldn't believe it. His best friends Vegeta and Bulma. **_**'I guess some things do change.'**_

"**Lower your voice or they'll hear you."**

'_**Brother Piccolo's already heard you. He winced when you shouted like that. And so did me Millisar Aldo Zeke and Akan.'**_

'_**Zetheros DON'T tell Vegeta.'**_

'_**Don't worry Kakarot. No one will.'**_

'_**My Brother isn't listening anyway. He's still seething over Trunks being a Super Saiyan.' **_**said Aldo**

'_**Thank you.'**_** "Sorry Trunks. So Bulma and Vegeta huh? Wow and here I thought that Vegeta would never have any kids."**

"**Why?" **

"**Maybe you'll find out someday."**

"**Well it'll be soon. If I can manage to stay alive long enough I'll be back to help." said Trunks. Then he looked over at Vegeta and Bulma. "You know I never got to know my dad. He's a little stubborn and cranky but he's a great man."**

**Goku looked over at Vegeta as well and nodded. "That he is. Maybe when you get back you should have your mom tell you about what he did on Vegeta when he and I were kids."**

"**I don't think that he told her."**

"**Then if you come back I'll tell you."**

"**Thanks Goku. But please what ever you do. Don't mention this to them. Otherwise I won't be born.**

"**You got my word."**

"**And the others? The Saiyans that listened?"**

"**You knew?"**

"**Yeah you guys weren't the only ones. Gohan and I was able to do the same as you guys. That was why I could hear you guys."**

"**Sorry they won't say anything." **

"**Thank you." said Trunks and he left much to the discomfort of the other fighters.**

**Goku flew back to the others and was going to tell them but then stopped. Piccolo put a hand on Goku's shoulder and told them everything except for the fact of Trunks being Vegeta and Bulma's son. Goku looked over at Piccolo and thanked him.**

"**So we only have three years to train?" asked Krillin**

"**Yeah so we need to get started." said Goku and everyone took off to their own training routings. That was except for Gohan and Piccolo. Then Goku turned to Piccolo and said that he thought it would be better for both him and Piccolo to train Gohan. If it was okay with him.**

"**Honestly Goku I was going to suggest the exact same thing." said Piccolo and the three of them left and headed to Goku house.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Androids

**Chapter Six**

**The Androids**

**It's been three years since Goku and the others learned of the Androids. In that time Cecil and Kain returned to Earth and heard from Aldo what was going on. As soon as they heard about the Androids and Trunks' warning they started training as well. When the day had arrived Goku Gohan and Piccolo all left Goku's house and headed for the island. Soon they met up with Aldo and Millisar and they all flew together. Goku had known that Aldo and Millisar was training with Zetheros and the others so when he asked where they were Millisar laughed.**

"**Don't worry Kakarot. They'll be there. Zetheros and the others decided that they wanted to train with Cecil and Kain mainly to show off what they learned in their brothers absence on Terra." said Millisar. "We're going to meet them there."**

"**Oh." said Goku as they landed.**

"**Hey this is great now we've got eight full Saiyans and of course Gohan." said Krillin as the others landed**

"**Yeah well we almost didn't have Gohan." said Goku. **

'_**Do I want to know how on earth you got Chi-Chi to agree?'**_

'_**Not really Mill.'**_

'_**You're impossible Kakarot.'**_

'_**Yeah I know.'**_

"**I hope you don't think I'm being crazy, but what's the deal with the deal with the baby Bulma?" asked Krillin as Cecil landed beside Goku**

"**Is he your son Yamcha?" asked Gohan as Akan, Zeke, Aldo, Millisar, and Goku smiled at one another. **

"**He's not my kid." said Yamcha to a confused group of friends. Cecil not being there when Trunks told Goku the truth just looked as confused as the others. "And if you think that's a surprise just wait until she tells you who the father really is."**

"**I bet its Vegeta. Right Trunks?" asked Goku**

"**Now how on earth did you know that Goku?"**

**Realizing he had slipped up Goku quickly covered his tracks something that he had never really been able to do as a kid. "Oh I just thought I'd take a guess. I mean he looks a lot like Vegeta." **_**'Not to mention he's had a crush on you since we were kids.' **_

"**Yeah but you guess his name too." said Bulma **

"**Yeah what are the odds of that? Maybe I'm psychic." said Goku looking over at his brother as Zetheros and Kain flew in.**

"**Who would have thought? Bulma and Vegeta." Krillin said disbelieving.**

"**And while we're on the subject where **_**is**_** Vegeta?" asked Piccolo**

"**I don't know really." said Bulma looking over at Piccolo. "I know he was training to come here but with the baby and all I guess I lost track of him."**

"**Don't worry. He'll show." said Goku**

"**Yeah he wouldn't miss a good fight." said Kain**

"**Hey Kain. I was wondering when you two were going to get here." said Goku**

"**Ha Ha Kakarot. By the way I take it that Raymond isn't coming." said Kain**

"**No I went to tell him and the others but they said that they don't fight like that anymore." said Goku.**

"**Well that stinks." **

"**Not really we have eight Saiyans here and of course Gohan. Not to mention we had three years warning. Not only that but we have Goku who is a Super Saiyan." said Krillin**

"**Hey have you guys noticed anything?" asked Tien "It's after ten and there hasn't been any sign of these Androids" **

"**Man I can't believe we trusted that guy!" Yamcha complained "What a joke."**

"**Oh come on guys don't be so literal." said Bulma "It's only ten-o-two."**

"**I hate to break it to you Bulma. But these so called Androids aren't coming." said Yamcha and he was just about to leave when they felt a rumbling under them.**

"**What was that?" asked Zetheros.**

"**It was those Androids. It has to be. But I don't see them." said Piccolo**

"**I saw them but then they disappeared." said Goku "I didn't even get a read on their energy levels."**

"**Well they're Androids right?" asked Gohan and when his father nodded he continued. "Maybe they don't **_**have **_**energy levels."**

"**Wait then how are we going to fight them if we can't sense where they are?" asked Yamcha**

"**Well if we can't sense them then we'll have to look for them the old fashioned way. With our eyes." said Piccolo.**

"**Alright now remember if anyone finds the Androids don't try and attack them. Wait for the others." said Goku**

"**Right." everyone agreed and then they took off searching for the Androids. Yet despite everything that Goku was ready for he wasn't ready for the shock that he was about to receive. When he had left his house earlier in the day he had been having chest pains but he dismissed it. Now however the pains were coming more frequent and lasting longer. Goku hoped that it wasn't that virus Trunks had warned him about.**

**Zetheros sensed that Goku was worried and asked him through their link if everything was okay. Goku knew that the other Saiyans were listening and he didn't want them to worry so he made up an excuse and kept searching. But it was Yamcha who found the Androids and when Goku heard "Hey you guys! I found them!" he and everyone else went speeding to where Yamcha was just to find him in the clutches of some old man. But when Goku called out to him and the man looked at him they all assumed that they had found the Androids from Trunks' prediction. **

"**Yamcha! Let him go Android!" shouted Goku**

"**It is strange that you should know that we are androids. What makes me even more curious is how you know that we were going to be on this island, Goku." **

"**Wait how did you know his name was Goku?" asked Tien. **

"**We know a lot about you all. Piccolo. Goku and even you the one called Tien."**

"**Lets get aquatinted later. We need to get out of here." said Goku. So Goku and the others left the island with the Androids following them. **

**Meanwhile Vegeta who had take a ship to go to space to train, was talking to himself knowing that if he didn't his brothers would start pestering him to come back to earth and help. "Until Kakarot came around again I was the strongest Saiyan in the universe. My father would always tell me stories about the legendary Super Saiyan. A fighter so strong that no man could touch him, and I know Kakarot has heard the story. So how is it that he could achieve what we both have worked so hard for so long, so easily? It has to be his friends and that's everyone of his friends. It also has to be the fact that his heart was never tainted by Frieza. This is so frustrating. No more. That's is I just don't care anymore. Kakarot can be the strongest one for all I care. I just don't care anyMORE!" shouted Vegeta and just then he did what he had been trying to do, he transformed. "I… I don't believe it I did it. I've be come a Super Saiyan… but this feeling. It's like I've felt it before. It was the same when I saw Kakarot on Namek as a Super Saiyan." just then Vegeta thinks back to the first battle him and Goku were in together back on Vegeta. That was when he remembered where he had felt the power before.**

**The battle that he and Goku had had just before Goku had left Vegeta was with Cerino and even though he had survived Vegeta remembered the fight and what had happened in the fight that caused both him and Goku to go blonde.**

**Vegeta and him were fighting and Vegeta jumped in front of a blast that was meant for Goku "Kakarot look out." he shouted as he jumped in front of Goku at that point Goku's hair changed from black to blonde. Then there was when Goku jumped in front of the killing blow meant for Vegeta making Vegeta mad enough to transform as well. So by the time Goku and Vegeta had finished the fight with Cerino they had unknowingly awakened the legendary Super Saiyans within them.**

"**That's it. It was when we were facing Cerino. That's what it was when our hair turned gold. No wonder Kakarot managed to access it again when he was facing Frieza. Well now its my turn. I need to get back to earth. Most likely those Androids are there by now and I doubt that Kakarot and the others gave them the greeting that they deserve." and with that Vegeta boarded his ship and left for earth.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Real Threat

**Chapter Seven**

**The Real Threat.**

"**I need to get back to earth. Most likely those Androids are there by now and I doubt that Kakarot and the others gave them the greeting that they deserve." and with that Vegeta boarded his ship and left for earth.**

**Meanwhile during this time Goku and the others landed in a mountain area and the pains that Goku was having had started to get worse and Zetheros knew there was something wrong with his twin brother but what he didn't know. He and the other Saiyans stood there on the ready hoping that he was wrong that the virus Goku was warned about wasn't attacking his brother now. They really need him. No one knew where Vegeta was but they did feel a large power level coming straight toward them.**

"**This is far enough." said the Android.**

"**Before we get started I think we would all like to know how you know who we all were." said Goku coughing. It was then that he knew what was going on but he had to play it cool until Vegeta got there.**

"**Very well. You have been under close observation since you were a boy. You had a device planted on you during the World Tournament when you were still a kid." said the Android. "So thanks to the device everyone of your techniques were revealed. Even the secrets of your Kamehameha wave were revealed."**

"**I wonder were you spying on me when I was on Namek?" asked Goku**

"**No there was no need. By then we had everything we needed."**

"**You may **_**think**_** you know everything about me. But the truth is you don't have a clue about me."**

"**What?"**

"**Did your calculations predict that Kakarot would become a Super Saiyan?" asked Zetheros**

"**What?"**

"**Heh. That's right." said Goku and then he transformed into a Super Saiyan. He thought that he would have the fight wrapped up but when he changed he felt another sharp pain in his chest again.**

'_**Kakarot maybe you should sit this one out.' thought Zeke.**_

'_**No we don't have the time to wait. Vegeta's on his way here if it happens he'll take over. Trust me.'**_

'_**Okay Kakarot. I just hope you know what you're doing.'**_

'_**Me too.'**_

"**This is an interesting development. But still Android 19 should be enough to handle you." said the other Android. **

"**Alright lets go." said Goku and the Android started the fight.**

**As the fight went on Goku seemed like he was untouchable and he was for a short time but then something happened. The very thing that Zetheros was worried about seemed to happen. The virus was attacking his brother. Suddenly Goku landed on the ground and clutched his heart. Vegeta also sensed Goku's power level reducing. He had to know so he reached out to Goku but when Goku didn't respond he turned to his brother.**

'_**Aldo what is it?'**_

'_**It looks like the virus is attacking Kakarot's heart.'**_

'_**Crap I'm on my way. Keep Kakarot alive.'**_

'_**Got it.'**_

"**Goku! What's wrong?" asked Krillin worried about his best friend. **

"**He must be hurt real bad." said Tien. **

"**But how?" asked Cecil and Kain together. Zetheros forgot that they didn't know about the virus.**

"**It has to be that heart virus." said Gohan "It's attacking his heart right now." **

"**Yes that's it! But it's happening a lot later than that boy from the future said it would." said Piccolo. "Goku just thought that he made a mistake, but obviously his visit had already altered the history here."**

"**Oh no Goku changed back." said Yamcha "He's not a Super Saiyan anymore."**

"**Kakarot!"**

"**Daddy!"**

"**This should be easy." said Android 19 but just as the Android was going to finish of Goku there was a blast and the Android was pushed away from Goku. Gohan thought that it was his dad's brothers but then they heard a voice **

"**Not so fast Android. If there's anyone that's going to finish off Kakarot it's me."**

'_**I guess something's never chance huh Millisar.' **_**thought Aldo**

'_**I guess not. I had hoped that your brother would get over the fact that Kakarot always beat him by now but I guess not.' **_**said Millisar knowing full well that Vegeta was listening.**

'_**Oh shut up you two.' **_**said Vegeta annoyed.**

"**It's Vegeta." said Krillin**

'_**Damn Kakarot you are so stupid. You should have known better than to transform.'**_

'_**Shut… up… Vegeta.' **_**thought Goku in so much pain he had to stop talking altogether.**

"**You're a fool Kakarot you were warned of the heart virus and going into a Super Saiyan only made it worse." said Vegeta then he turned to the others and said that one of them needed to take Goku home and give him the antidote.**

"**I'll do it." said Yamcha "Hate to say it but I'll just be in the way here." **

"**Hey Yamcha I'll go with you." said Millisar "There maybe more of those monsters out there and we have no way of finding them. You'll need some one to watch your back."**

"**Thanks Millisar."**

'_**Aldo go with them.'**_

'_**Right.'**_

"**Hey Mill wait up I'll go too. Two sets eyes are better than one."**

"**Kay." said Millisar and with that the three of them left to Goku's house. Vegeta watched as they left then he turned to the Android and said "Tell me does an Android experience fear?" then he did something that none of Goku's friends expected Vegeta transformed. **

'_**So you finally did it huh, Brother?'**_

'_**Yes Kain I did. That was why Kakarot tried to draw the fight out. So I could get here.'**_

'_**Wow.'**_

"**Let's go." said Vegeta**

**Meanwhile during the fight the boy from the future, Trunks had fulfilled his promise to Goku and arrived to the past in order to help. He flew to the island hoping to get there in time to help them but what he saw when he got there wasn't a busy island. It was an island full of destruction.**

"**I can't believe this. I thought that I gave myself enough time to get here in time to help." he said. "I have to find the others." just then he felt his father talk to his brothers and he tried to reach out to Goku but he couldn't sense Goku's light. **_**'Where's Goku?'**_

'_**He's not here Trunks.' **_**thought Zetheros. **_**'Hurry we need your help here.'**_

'_**I'm on my way.' **_**thought Trunks **

**Vegeta continued his fight with the Android and was completely surprised just how easily he was able to defeat him. Then he went after the other Android knocking off the hat that he had on his head revealing him to be the infamous Dr. Gero. That was when the boy came and down with Bulma and her baby. **

"**Hey it's Trunks." said Piccolo.**

"**I don't understand where did this one come from?" asked Trunks "This one isn't one of the ones from my time."**

"**What are you sure about that?" asked Zetheros.**

"**Yes." said Trunks. It was then that Bulma told them that it was Dr. Gero. She said that she had seen his face in her father's magazines.**

'_**Oh no not another one and I don't have any data on this one.'**_** thought the Doctor then he turned and said. "Enjoy your victory while you can. Because when I unleash 17 and 18 on you, you will be destroyed." and he left.**

**Then Vegeta turned to Trunks and started on him. "You told us a pack of lies boy. You said that Dr. Gero was destroyed by his Androids."**

"**The time line as I know it must have shifted when I came back here." said Trunks. "Man I was afraid that would happen. But it was a calculated risk I had to take."**

"**That doesn't help us now boy." shouted Vegeta causing Trunks to wince.**

'_**Clam down Brother.' **_**thought Kain. Goku had told him and Cecil what had happened before they had got back to earth. So he knew what the connection between the two was.**

'_**Why. Tell me why I shouldn't kill him now?'**_

'_**You want to be like Frieza?' **_**thought Kain to his brother reminding him about their former enemy.**

'_**No you're right.'**_

"**Wait where's Goku?" asked Trunks knowing that he wasn't there but not knowing why**

"**He came down with that weird heart virus." said Krillin. **

"**What? I can't believe time slipped up this much." said Trunks surprised.**

"**Bulma do you know where that crazy doctor's lab is?" asked Vegeta**

"**Now that you mention it I think I read somewhere that he had a hidden lab in a mountain side in the Northern Mountains."**

"**Trunks do you know if the Androids that Gero mentioned were the ones from your time?" asked Piccolo. **

**"I'd say so. i would have to see the to know for sure."**

**"If so then there maybe a chance to destroy them before Gero even gets there." said Piccolo**

"**I would never do something that cowardly." said Vegeta**

"**What?" asked a startled Trunks**

"**Only one course of action would satisfy me." said Vegeta. "I will find these Androids and grind their bones into dust."**

"**You must never underestimate the power of the Androids. If you want to destroy them you have to do this Piccolo's way or we'll all be killed." said Trunks. He had already lost his father in his time he didn't want that baby in Bulma's arms to go through the same lost he did.**

"**Shut up boy." said Vegeta and he left with Trunks not far behind.**

"**Alright guys no matter what. Even though history has slipped up we still have to fight." said Piccolo. "Gohan you take Bulma and Yajirobi home."**

"**Right." said Gohan and they left**

"**As for the rest of us we need to find Gero's lab."**

"**Right." they agreed and the rest of them left. **

**Meanwhile Vegeta flew around looking for the lab while Trunks wasn't far behind. He couldn't believe that he was the same man that used to help people like Goku. Goku had told him to ask his mother about what happened when the two of them were kids and he did, but the man here and the one that his mother told him about wasn't the same. **_**'I can't believe my father is so self-centered and stubborn.'**_** thought Trunks thinking about the conversation right before the little stunt that his father pulled.**

_**"If that's the case then there may be a chance to destroy the Andriods before Gero even gets there."**_

_** "I would never do something so cowardl." said Vegeta**_

_** "Huh?"**_

_** "There's only one course of action that could possibly satisfy. I will find these Androids and grind them into dust."**_

_** "NO! you must never underestimate the power of the Androids. Without Goku we are in big trouble." said Vegeta "If you want to destroy them we have to do this Piccolo's way."**_

_** 'Unless I stop him, his arrogance is going to get him killed.'**_

_** 'Why is it that Kakarot is the only one that understands. I am one of the Saiyan Elite and now that I'm a super Saiyan my powers are second to none. It is true that Kakarot is strong but I'm not waiting for him. I will find these Androids and grind them into dust.' **_**thought Vegeta and he sped up.**

_** 'Man.'**_

_** 'Trunks don't. Ever since Goku transformed Vegeta has hated the fact that my brother had did something that they both had wanted.'**_

_** 'Millisar I just don't want to see him get killed.'**_

_** 'I know, Trunks I know.'**_


End file.
